


Gravity

by OnceinTwice



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceinTwice/pseuds/OnceinTwice
Summary: “Let’s get away from here. I’ll show you my secret hideout. I come here every time whenever I am sad.”Shuhua follows Minnie to the rooftop.
Relationships: Yeh Shuhua/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Gravity

Five year old Shuhua was sitting alone in her apartment’s corridor, crying endlessly. The poor child had puffy eyes as she tried to hold back her tears when she saw someone approaching her. “Why are you here alone?” A taller kid asked, finding a seat next to her. “Mommy and daddy are fighting.” The taller girl felt bad for having to go through family problems at such a young age. 

“I’m Minnie. What is your name?” Minnie smiled. 

“Shuhua.” She shook Minnie’s hand, smiling back at her. 

“Let’s get away from here. I’ll show you my secret hideout. I come here every time whenever I am sad.” Shuhua followed Minnie to the rooftop. 

\----------

Eight years old Shuhua lay on Minnie’s lap, watching the stars in the dark sky. “Can you sing for me?”. The younger looked at Minnie’s dreamy eyes. Sometimes she found herself lost in her eyes. Sometimes she found herself drowning in Minnie’s angelic voice.

Something always brings me back to you

It never takes too long

No matter what I say or do

I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone

-Gravity by Sara Bareilles-

“You have a lovely voice, Minnie-ah.” 

“Really? You think so too? I want to be a singer when I grow up! Then I can finally meet my favourite singer Troye Sivan!” Minnie squealed in excitement, pumping her fists in the air. 

“Of course you will! And you will be famous and a billionaire!” Will you remember me when you become famous?” Shuhua asked the older girl.

“I could never forget you.” Minnie smiled at the maknae’s antics. 

\----------

A shooting star flew across the lonely sky. 

“Quick, Minnie! They say if you wish upon a star, your dreams come true.” Shuhua closed her eyes and mumbled softly.

“I wish to meet Troye Sivan, my ultimate favourite.” Minnie giggled excitedly, to which Shuhua made a funny face at her. 

“Why are you laughing at me! What did you wish for?”

“I wish we can be best friends forever.” Minnie felt the sincerity in the bottom of her best friend’s heart. She felt lame for not making a wish about their friendship. 

“It’s okay, you can always make another wish!” Shuhua assured her, pulling Minnie in a soft but tight embrace. 

That night, Minnie waited patiently for the next shooting star to appear. 

\----------

Shuhua and Minnie ran to their secret hideout after school. “I can’t believe you left your lunch at the rooftop! What if they had ants or something.” Minnie tried to catch her breath while climbing the stairs. 

“I’m sorry I can’t believe I totally forgot about that!” Shuhua suddenly stopped her pace and stared at the absolute mess in front of her. Several crows were feasting on Shuhua’s lunch greedily. The girls ran to the scene and tried to shoo the filthy crows away. 

“The birds literally attacked my lunch! No mercy at all.” They laughed at what just happened right before their eyes. 

“Also, fun fact. The birds ate my chicken Mcnuggets. That is straight up cannibalism!”

\----------

As they grew older, they became busy and they did not have the time to stay at their secret hideout as much as they used to. They didn't fall apart, but it just felt different. Shuhua still goes to the rooftop, but Minnie is not always there. Whenever Minnie is around, Shuhua is not there too. Minnie believed that Shuhua was probably busy with her dance practice since her dance club will be having a performance next week. She was glad that Shuhua found her calling, to be a dancer. Meanwhile, she worked hard everyday to achieve her singing dream. 

It was the last day of summer. The day they fought for the first time. Shuhua thought of dropping by at the rooftop to collect her stuff before she heads off to the cafe she was currently working at. 

“Why did you bring someone else over?” Shuhua stared at the stranger with furious eyes, someone who didn’t belong there. 

“She fell down and I have to help her with her wounds. I know we have a first aid kit around here somewhere so we were going to leave after I treated her wounds.” Minnie explained calmly.

“But still!” Shuhua shouted at the top of her lungs. Miyeon felt uneasy at the tension between the girls. She stood up, with the intention to leave but Minnie held her down. 

“Don’t be silly Shuhua.”

“You called me silly? You don’t even care about us anymore! All you cared is you and your stupid dream!” Shuhua slammed the door and rushed down the stairs, with tears running down her face. She will never see the hurt on Minnie’s face. 

\----------

“I’m leaving.” Minnie talked to Shuhua for the first time after that incident.

“What?” Shuhua couldn’t believe her ears. 

“I came to tell you that I’m leaving for America. To chase for my stupid dream.”

“Look Minnie, I didn’t mean it.” Shuhua did not get to finish her sentence as she watched Minnie leave. She looked so distant to her. 

Was that her last goodbye?

\----------

Shuhua went straight to the rooftop right after class. Every time she visits the rooftop, deep down she wishes Minnie will be there, waiting and smiling back at her. But things have changed between the both of them. She can only reminisce. She can only play the old memories in her head, imaging the fun times they had. One day, Minnie’s things were all gone. Her camera, her bag full of makeup, her blanket. Shuhua took a step back, dropping her bag on the floor and ran all the way to Minnie's apartment. 

The girl knocked furiously at the door, calling out her best friend's name. Still trying to catch her breath, a middle aged woman came out from the next door and said, “You are looking for Minnie? She left a few hours ago.”

Shuhua’s heart sank to the bottom of the sea. No no no, I have so many things to tell her. I haven’t apologized to her. I haven’t told her that I’m sorry. She thanked the woman and made her way to the nearest taxi stand to flag for a cab. 

“The airport please. Can you please drive as fast as you can. I’m trying to catch a flight.” Shuhua checked the next flight to the United States and found out that it will leave within an hour. 

Please, I hope I can make it. I wanna see you before you leave. I’m so sorry for calling you stupid. I know it's been your dream since we were kids. I should be the one supporting you. 

On the way to the airport, Shuhua thought about the things she wanted to tell Minnie, that she’s sorry and she will wait for her return as a successful singer. She wanted to tell her that she will support her dreams. That she will be her number one fan. That she will never get sick of listening to her voice. That she couldn’t sleep well these days without talking to her. 

Shuhua reached the airport and looked for the departure gate immediately. Gate F. She whispered to herself and almost bumped into a stranger while making her way to see Minnie for one last time. 

The girl stopped in front of Gate F while trying to catch her breath. Her eyes tried to search for a certain girl frantically. In the middle of the crowd, she saw a familiar girl saying her goodbyes to her family. She stopped her way and stood still, not knowing how to react when she saw the girl who was on the rooftop with Minnie the other day. So, Miyeon is here too. She thought. You told her to send you off but not me. Once again, Shuhua felt betrayed. Jealousy began to fill her insides as she gripped her fingers into a fist. A look of bitterness swept across her face. 

“Thanks for sending me off Miyeon, that’s very sweet of you.” Minnie smiled at Miyeon, not forgetting to give her a warm hug before she leaves. 

“Anything for my best friend.” Minnie was caught off guard as she stuttered unintentionally. It reminded her of someone. Someone whom she used to call a best friend. A soulmate. 

Flashback.

“I want to eat ice cream. Come with me after school.” Minnie couldn’t wait to satisfy her cravings. 

“Of course. Anything for my best friend.” Shuhua happily followed Minnie’s footsteps. 

Her heart started to tear apart. Her smile fell apart. The memories stayed. Minnie's eyes seemed to wander off for a certain girl from afar. But she knew the girl wouldn’t come. She didn’t know that she is flying off today. She didn’t talk to her anymore. 

Shuhua couldn’t muster the courage to face the girl that she hurt so badly. She knew she screwed up big time but she didn’t know how to mend this friendship. She’s a coward. She watched closely as Minnie entered the gate, with her hand gripping tightly at a polaroid camera. The gift that she always wanted to give her. The gift that she bought with the money she earned. But she ended up keeping it to herself. 

The next few weeks Shuhua lost her appetite, her mother was very concerned. “Stop going to the rooftop anymore, I’m worried about you my dear daughter. You should focus on your studies.” Shuhua forced herself to finish her dinner that night. 

\----------

Shuhua ran to the rooftop once again. She always finds herself returning to this place they both used to share. It was like her body was used to it. Her footsteps remembered the way, even if it was against her will. The girl went out of her mind, she was not thinking straight anymore. Her best friend leaving her without a proper goodbye, without a proper apology truly destroyed her. She pushed the table to the floor, lashing her anger at the chairs. Their photo frame fell onto the ground and broke into pieces, just like her heart, shattered. Tears flowed from her sad eyes, ruining the makeup on her delicate face. Shuhua couldn’t hide her sadness in front of everyone anymore. She wanted to cry her heart out. She wondered if Minnie felt the same. Or was she happy to chase her own dream. The dream that kept Shuhua out of the picture. Shuhua hugged the polaroid camera in her chest, lying on her floor with regretful tears. 

Shuhua reminisced about the time where they used to spend their time together at the secret hideout. How this ordinary rooftop managed to be a happy place for them. She called it Neverland sometimes. A place that they didn’t have to worry about growing up. A place where only happiness remains. She recalled the times where they used to play hide and seek together. She remembered what Minnie always said to her. 

I will always find you. No matter where you are.

She wondered if Minnie ever stopped and thought about her. That she will wait for Minnie to return. Shuhua also remembered the time where Minnie had a mini concert with all the soft toys filling the audience seats. Of course Shuhua will be the biggest fan at the front seat, sending the loudest cheers as always. 

She knows that right? That I am her number one fan. 

\----------

Shuhua started to revamp the rooftop, taking off the old blankets and chairs. She redecorated the place to her liking. Or more to Minnie’s liking. She set up a photo booth, just in case Minnie wants to practice her photography skills. She set up a radio for Minnie to listen to her favourite songs. She placed two chairs, one for her and one for her best friend. Everyday, she wished the girl would return to her. So she can share their secret hideout together once again. They can do more things together, they can spend more time together. They can laugh and cry together.

Shuhua was always happy for Minnie, for having a dream to work hard on, unlike her. Sometimes she was jealous that Minnie has a wonderful talent, unlike her. In her highschool days, she managed to pick up dancing, a new hobby that she just discovered and she was pretty good at it. She dreamt for the day where Minnie sings on stage while she dances off towards the melody. Maybe they can perform together one day. Someday. 

Just when Shuhua was about to switch off the radio, she heard the DJ introducing the next new artist who apparently shared the same name with Minnie. She raised the volume and listened closely to the radio. 

“Let’s welcome our next guest, Minnie!” The DJ’s voice was imprinted in Shuhua’s ear. 

“Hello everyone, I am Minnie! So happy to meet you all.” Shuhua’s eyes widened as her mouth fell open. She recognised that sweet voice. 

It’s her, she made it! Shuhua felt more than happy, to know that Minnie’s dreams came through, to know that her best friend is doing well. 

“My new song is coming out today. I hope you guys like it!” Minnie was still her usual self, always energetic and cheerful. A sense of relief came from Shuhua, knowing that her best friend was still her cheery self. 

“Minnie, what inspired you to write this song? The listeners want to know more.” The DJ asked. 

“I wrote this song for an old friend whom I miss dearly. Thinking about the good times we spent together inspires me to write this song.” Minnie explained. Shuhua couldn’t believe her ears and she was still surprised over the fact that, firstly Minnie appeared on the radio, secondly did she write a song about her? Maybe. 

Finals were just around the corner. She flipped her books and did her final revision before the exams. She recalled the time where they both used to study there together. She realised she can always ask for Minnie’s help because she had a smart best friend and she’s very proud of it. On the last day of exam, Shuhua came over to the rooftop to clear up the books. Usually on this day, they would go and get ice cream together to celebrate. But this time, she had nobody to share the ice cream with. 

One year has passed, Shuhua was busy preparing to enter the college of her dreams. Shuhua lay under the stars, watching the stars blinking brightly on this lonely and quiet night. Everything seemed to go smoothly as her plan, passing the exam, waiting to get her college acceptance letter. But there was no one to go through this with her. Of course she had other friends, but they couldn’t replace Minnie’s position in her heart. 

Just when Shuhua was about to close her eyes to rest, a shooting star flew across the sky. The girl sat up instantly as her heart skipped a beat. She wished upon the shooting star. 

“I wish Minnie would talk to me again.” Shuhua shook her head and changed her wish. 

“I wish Minnie is here with me. I want to see her again.” She opened her eyes and looked at the sky. The shooting star was no longer there. “Is it really that hard to grant my wish? The last time I wished for friendship, it didn’t work.” Shuhua sighed in frustration. 

“Why are you so angry at a star? Lame.” Shuhua startled to hear that familiar voice again. She yearned for that voice to call her name once again. 

Shuhua stood up and saw a familiar figure. But she looked different, she looked stunning, her hair has grown into longer locks. The only thing that didn't change was her smile. Her eyes staring back at her as if it holds the whole galaxy. Shuhua was overwhelmed and froze in front of the girl. Every time she waited for her return, she wished for her return. But little did she know, she wasn’t ready for the day to happen. She did not know what to expect, or how to react. 

“What? You couldn’t recognise me after a year?” Minnie joked. Her best friend still had that sense of humor and she missed that dearly. Shuhua ran to her direction and pulled her into a tight embrace. Did Minnie know that Shuhua had been waiting to give her the longest hug, the warmest hug? She would not let go this time. She promised. 

“I heard your wish, so I came. Your wish is granted, don’t be mad at the star.” Shuhua wanted to say something but got choked with her own tears. She was still dazed. They stayed together for a long time as they both longed for each other’s presence. The girls embraced each other tightly as Shuhua did not want to let go because she’s afraid she might lose her again. She can’t wait to show her the new corner that is full of new decorations. She can’t wait to hear about her best friend’s new adventure. She can’t wait to hear her sing again.

“You came back.” Shuhua muttered softly but loud enough for Minnie to hear. 

“I came back.” Minnie rubbed the back of the girl’s head, lovingly. 

“You are finally home.” Shuhua wanted to tell Minnie after so long. One year without any news, one year without Minnie.

“You are my home.”


End file.
